gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam
The GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam is a variant of the GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam featured in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning D. It is piloted by Gunpla Meister Shingo Asume. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Beginning D Gundam has the same basic performance as the original Beginning Gundam, but can enhance its abilities by switching or adding external equipment, making it highly expandable. Additionally, it has the GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam's IFS Unit (I'''-'F'''ield control '''S'ystem unit) installed in various 'コ'-shaped parts mounted all over the body. Its basic armaments remain the same, but has a new beam rifle and although the back beam sabers are reduced to just two, they have higher output. It also has a darker color scheme derived from RX-178 Gundam Mk-II's, representing how the Beginning D Gundam has gone through some harsh weather, this minor detail actually increase its performance in Gunpla Battle match. Armaments ;*Hyper D Beam Saber :Stored on the back, the two Hyper D Beam Saber are equipped with the GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam's '''IFS Unit (I-'F'''ield control '''S'ystem unit), greatly enhancing their power output. ;*Beam Vulcan :Rather than standard vulcan guns, Beginning D Gundam has beam vulcan guns which are in the form of a small rectangle on each side of the head, close to the V-fin. ;*Hyper D Beam Rifle :A large beam rifle with higher power output than the original beam rifle thanks to the built-in IFS unit. ;*Shield :A standard shield used for blocking missiles and beam weaponry. Stores 3 beam sabers. :;*Beam Saber ::Three beam sabers are stored behind the shield. A beam blade can be emitted from both ends of the weapon. By holding all three sabers in one hand, they can be used in a claw-like fashion. In this manner, they can easily overpower a beam saber held by the opponent and destroy the opponent in a single slash. ;*DRAGOON Equipment :Set of 7 DRAGOONs taken from HG Providence Gundam, can be mounted on the back. ;*Hyper Long Rifle :A handhold version of HG BuCUE's railgun. ;*DRAGOON Shield :A combination of DRAGOON taken from 1/100 Providence Gundam, and a shield, can be mounted on the Beginning D's left arm. ;*DJ Lightning Sword :Modified "Burning J Swords" of the GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam. System Features ;*I-field-based propulsion system :Like the Beginning Gundam, the Beginning D Gundam propels itself using I-Field instead of regular thrusters. The I-Field is generated by triangular-shaped emitters on the Gunpla's back and by the 'コ'-shaped parts mounted all over the body. This gives it exceptional high mobility and can deflect beam attacks. Configurations ;*GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam (Dragoon Equipment) ;*GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam (with long barrel rifle and DRAGOON shield) ;*GPB-X80DJ Beginning DJ Gundam ;*GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam Titus ;*GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam "Qan(T)" ;*GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam "Rakta Paksha" ;*GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam (Camouflage Color) ;*GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam "Strelitzia" ;*GPB-X80D Perfect Beginning D Gundam History Picture Gallery Gunpla Hggb08.jpg|HGGB 1/144 GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam (2011): box art References GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam - Design.jpg|GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam - Technical Detail/Design BeginingD.jpg|Beginning D Gundam with long barrel rifle and DRAGOON shield GPB-X80D-dragoon.jpg|Beginning D Gundam (Dragoon Equipment) File:08_Parts_Evolution57.jpg|GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam Titus 08 PartsEvolution56.jpg|GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam Titus External links